Appropriate Contrast
by mrtysh
Summary: The most appropriate contrast of their movements would easily send them spiraling into blissful completion. -ByaRen, Yaoi lemon, PWP, AU.


**DISCLAIMER: Ahaha I don't own Byakuya, Renji, or anything Bleach. If I owned Bleach, the canon pairings would change… ;)**

**A/N: Another short little one-shot lemon! Of BYA/REN! X3 My favorite! ;)**

**WARNING: Yaoi lemon, PWP, AU, possible OOCness.**

**

* * *

**

**Appropriate Contrast**

_By mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

"Mmm… Renji!" Byakuya moaned, tightly clutching his hands in the smooth crimson hair before him. The aforementioned male had them both sprawled out on the bed, his mouth moving on Byakuya's hard shaft. The gentle tug on his long, flowing hair alongside his lover's desperate mewls encouraged him onward.

Renji exuberantly slid his thoroughly doused tongue over Byakuya's throbbing erection, occasionally taking the tip into his mouth just to hear more of those delicious sounds that escaped his normally stoic lover. He fixed his gaze on Byakuya's heaving chest, almost losing his focus at the way the muscles quivered and jerked, small beads of sweat glittering in the eldritch light of their room.

"Renji… Please…" the black haired man panted as Renji took him farther down his throat. Seeing the way his lover's eyes always hazed over with lust as he approached his abrupt completion, Renji ceased his actions.

"Not without me, you're not!" A smirk eagerly stretched across his face. His deep crimson hair fanned over the right side of his face as he hovered over Byakuya, leaning down to place a kiss on thin, pale lips. Renji would always be in awe at how soft and… _luxurious _they were; like the most expensive silk in all existence.

Byakuya relished the feeling of Renji's talented, full lips moving gently over his, a tongue occasionally claiming his bottom lip for its own purposes until his lips gracefully parted. Their tongues met with two sudden inhales of breath, the smooth friction arousing them both to no end. Bare chests moved flush against each other whilst their erections rubbed gently together, eliciting vibrant moans. Renji thrust his hips forward to increase the movement below, Byakuya zealously copying him.

"Hrrff… Please, Renji!" The embrace was broken, Byakuya's libidinously glittered black eyes piercing Renji in an indescribably alluring manner that seemingly forced him to obey the desperate request. Calmly and torturously at his leisure, Renji worked his way down Byakuya's chest, lips and tongue tracing over every well-defined muscle with determinable talent in every caress.

A sudden, rough pull to his crimson hair told him to speed up the process a little. He could practically _see _the emanating impatience and frustration overcoming Byakuya's entire demeanor. Placing a tender kiss to the man's navel, Renji brought the fingers of his right hand to his lips, thoroughly dousing them with thick coats of saliva.

Silently, Renji admired the way Byakuya's half-lidded eyes gazed up at him, conveying their sentiments that simply. Still watching them, the crimson-haired male gently applied a soaked forefinger to the tight ring of muscle below. Byakuya cried out harshly, leaning into the pleasurably invasive touch. Slowly, he moved the finger out and joined it with a second, spreading them apart once inside the warmth.

Soon, Renji was rapidly moving his two fingers, plunging them deeper with each passing moment. At sporadic intervals, Byakuya found himself struggling to keep his breath as his lover pierced his prostate mercilessly. As a third finger was dutifully added, multiple curses fled the man's lips as he clutched the bed for dear life.

Feeling thoroughly stretched out, Byakuya suddenly spoke up. "Renji, _fuck me_. Now!"

Smirking, Renji removed his fingers. Only he could make Byakuya writhe and beg for contact like he was doing now. Such filthy words escaping from such seemingly innocent lips always managed to amaze him, even if only a little, for those emotions would be quite muddled by the intensely lustful atmosphere.

Bringing a hand down to his outcast member, Renji gave it a few strokes to coat it in drizzling, hot pre-cum. Byakuya, who lay panting lightly in a somewhat dazed state, sloppily aided Renji as he lined himself up for entry.

Fairly smoothly and with little pain on Byakuya's part, Renji inched in to the hilt, groaning loudly at the torturously warm constriction. At the urgent demands of Byakuya, Renji set in at a well-paced rhythm, the bed beginning to quake under them. Delectable outcries filled the room, and Byakuya helplessly wrapped his legs around his lover's waist; his knuckles began to turn white from gripping the bed for so long.

The pace quickened even more, eliciting highly provocative pants and whines from Byakuya. Renji was enthralled by the way his lover looked up at him, eyes wide and watchful. Working past their breathing struggles, they each managed to utter each other's names in unison.

"Oh fuck, Byakuya…" Renji swore repeatedly, thrusting deeper and deeper in hopes to maim his lover's prostate. "I want you on top of me."

Before Byakuya could even begin to think about protesting, Renji had them flipped over while remaining buried deep inside of him. He now lay panting above Renji, hissing as he rose up to properly straddle his lover, the angle altering marvelously. Hesitantly at first, he rose up and down, reveling in the sensation.

Without warning, Renji thrust upwards, jarring into Byakuya's thoroughly abused prostate. The surprised scream that left Byakuya sounded throughout the room, ringing in their ears. Renji mimicked his previous action continually, tightly gripping his lover's hips in the process. The most appropriate contrast of their movements would easily send them spiraling into blissful completion.

"God, Byakuya, you're gonna make me come!" Renji could feel his fast approaching release in the pit of his stomach.

"Shit… R-Renji!" Byakuya cried, eyes involuntarily squeezing shut and his fists clenching onto his lover's shoulders. After one more rough jarring to his prostate, he spilled his fluids onto Renji's midsection.

Shouting what was assumed to be Byakuya's name, Renji met his prolonged release, his entire body racking with intense shudders and curses willingly flying past his lips. Their rapid motions finally met a closing point, their chests heaving exuberantly as they panted.

Byakuya collapsed on the bed beside Renji, slightly wincing at the feeling of Renji's flaccid shaft leaving him. Assuming a comfortable position in which to gaze into his lover's eyes affectionately, he reached out and took a strand of bright crimson hair in his gentle grasp. It seemed so unrealistically soft and unique between his fingers. With his other hand, he traced the tattoos along the man's chest with expert precision, leaving a trail of warmth in his wake.

Their lips met gracefully, with alluring tact. Renji hugged Byakuya closer, running a hand through silky raven tresses. The warmth they gave each other was a warmth that no heater on Earth could give them, pleasurable as it was.

Renji planted tender kisses on Byakuya's jaw-line, whispering his devotions and desires inaudibly. He caressed the small of his lover's back, massaging his sweaty skin for several minutes. They could have laid there for all eternity and enjoyed each other's presence just as much.

Sometime later, a surreptitious smirk enlightened Renji. "Let's try the kitchen table."

* * *

**A/N: Whee it's done! I just NEEDED to write a short ByaRen lemon… ;) Hope you enjoyed! I have a plot-filled ByaRen and a plot-filled GrimmUlqui (AU) in the works! :D  
**

**Feed the author ;)**

_Love mrtysh_


End file.
